gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nesaria Vhassios
Nesaria is the daughter and second eldest child of the powerful Qohorik Magister, Malleo Vhassios and his Astapori wife, Mizzora . She resides in her family manse in the heart of Qohor. With the death of her brother she is the heir to House Vhassios History Nesaria is the daughter and second eldest child of a powerful Qohorik Magister. While being close with her father her relationship with her 9 siblings can be described as tumultuous. Like most Qohorik citizens, Nesaria is a devout follower of the Black goat of Qohor. Important Events Eighth Era With her fathers rapid physical decline due to illness the Vhassios family is thrust into a period of uncertainty and change. Nesaria & her siblings clash as they struggle for power within the family. This comes to a head when Nesaria goes behind her brother Adaros's back to deal with the approaching Dothraki. Though successful, Adaros is enraged by her betrayal and they have a physical altercation. He is stopped just short of killing her when her baby sister intervenes & tries to help. Unfortunately in the scuffle her small sister accidentally hits her head, resulting in her death. Blinded by rage at the assault and murder of her sister Nesaria stabs and kills her Older brother in view of her younger brother. He calls the city commander, who Nesaria is able to manipulate due to having a secret relationship with. She frames the younger brother with his help. Nesaria then takes control of her house, which has a polarising effect on her remaining family and the other citizens of Qohor. The other magisters give her a particularly hard time as she takes her place on the city council. With the help of one of the other magisters son's Nesaria concocts a plan to dispose of the other magisters by poisoning them at a festival. She is successful in the murders of her colleagues (including her own father) which further divides the city. She appoints herself as the self proclaimed Queen of Qohor as she is the sole ruler left. Her first decree as Queen is to begin to create a standing army for Qohor enlisting the poor and smallfolk as soldiers in an effort to both combat poverty, increase her cities strength and limit their reliance on the Unsullied. This is a success under the guidance of ex fighting slaves Nesaria purchases and subsequently free to work as masters at arms. This new Army is dubbed the Black Army of Qohor. Simultaneously Qohor received plea's from the remaining Sarnori city of Saath to increase aid as famine and civil unrest threaten to over take their city. Nesaria pledges that Qohor will assist as much as they can. But decides to hold a tournament in Qohor and invite the Sarnori nobility in an attempt to unify the cities and discuss politics. She offers her hand in marriage to the champion as a gesture to solidify relationships. Nesaria's transition into power is hindered by the resistance of the remaining members of the noble families, who resent her rule and the fact that they are being forced into providing funding for the new army. She tricks the defiant nobles into travelling to Saath, promising them a seat on her council in exchange for pilgrimage to the Eastern city, quoting the management of aid as a point of contention. On their travels they are ambushed by the Dothraki, and perish with the aid caravans. A plan concocted prior by the queen by tipping the Khal off to their travels, in order to both rid her of her competition while simultaneously exacerbating the situation in Sarnor. A plan to ensure a greater response to her tournament. Qohor hosts the Sarnori for a tournament. Offering for the unsullied to guard to roads between their two cities for their guests travels, while the new black army guards the city. Many Sarnori travel to their western neighbor and compete in the events. The talks of politics are mostly unsuccessful, with only minor progress. Though the event itself is quite popular with both Sarnori and Qohorik. At the completion of the event the Queen holds a feast for her guests and advises them that the tournament has been a front for a takeover of Sarnor, and a perfect opportunity to rid the city of their leadership & fighting men. Leaving Saath vulnerable to the Unsullied who have marched on their city, which is now under Qohorik occupation. Quotes “Yes they are horrible people and from what I heard their new queen, the reason we are all here having to drink diluted wine is a witch who can kill with just a touch of her hand.” -Thorvos in discussion with Cleos Baratheon "You may call your self a queen but even a whole city of ball-less soldiers and witches cant protect you here. Watch your tongue if you want to keep it. I will not be threatened by you Maegi." - Khal Aggo "Not saying that monsters aren't fit to lead, dragons are some of the most fearsome monsters of all time and yet cities seem to prosper under them. It is the foolish monsters that will burn a city into the ground. And so brings us to the reason I have visited you here. I don't know yet nor do I care if your a monster, but I am certain you're not foolish. What you said in the council meeting made sense." - Treygos Harartis Family Adaros Vhassios- Brother (Deceased) Joreo Vhassios- Brother (Exiled) Verelma Vhassios- Sister Meshala Vhassios- Sister Vargan Vhassios- Brother (Exiled) Sirora Vhassios- Sister Noro Vhassios- Brother Ahra Vhassios- Sister (Deceased) Vogor Vhassios- Brother Category:Essos